Reunited
by ZialiciousBabeeey.x
Summary: Sequal to Knocked Sense. Axel is on a search to find his father without the help of Lioness. But he won't understand that Lioness is only protecting him from the consequences of him finding his father.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Silence**

_I can't believe how quiet it is! Shark and Hawk is not even fighting! Axel has locked himself in his room for days but atleast he comes out for food! Lioness just stays in her room crying. I mean CRYING! Well she is not as tough as we thought! Anyways...my battery is running low! Cya King_

_**Dude! It has been hectic here! I hear Lioness crying every night! I think she and Axel has had a fight because Axel just stays in his room as well! I thinking of stealing her diary...she writes everything in there! I haven't been bothered to annoy Hawk...I am scared of making Axel angry! The other day we tried to force him out of his room to have fun but he nearly used Jo Lan on us! Scary! And don't even get me started on Lioness! She sprained Kings hand!**_

_It has been the perfect few days for me! No irritating Shark! No Lioness hugging the bathroom! No Axel telling me what to do and NO Kings cooking! Yay! All thanks to Lioness and Axel having an argument about something I really don't care about!_

_She is hiding something! She knows where my father is! Why won't she tell me?_

_Flashback_

"_Do you know where he is?" Axel whispered_

_Lioness carried on crying, she knew she couldn't tell him anything, how much she wanted to she couldn't. Silence ringed around the cottage._

"_DO YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS?" Axel yelled, making Lioness jumped. The tears ran down her face faster. Axel didn't like seeing her like this but he had to know. He got up and grabbed her hands._

"_Please!" He asked hopefully._

_Lioness looked into his eyes and saw hope, her stomach did a back flip and she closed her eyes. She let go off his hands and walk towards the door. She slowly turned the door knob and slowly responded, "I can't! I am so sorry but I made a promise...one that I will never break! Not for my protection...but for yours!" And with that, she walked out. A few tears ran down his face as he knew he would have to find his father on his own._

_End of Flashback_

He gradually got up and started packing, _why am I still here? I need to do something! _He soon packed some of his stuff and opened his bedroom door. He slammed it shut and ran down the stairs. A door slammed shut and someone ran down the stairs. Lioness stopped running in front of the door. She was pale and tired and her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"You can't go! You will never find him!" She stammered.

"I will! So get out of my way!" Axel responded quietly

"No!" She shouted eager to stop him from leaving before he makes a big mistake however her hope was soon crushed when he grabbed her arm and threw to the other side of the room. He was shocked! Lioness looked at him in horror after recovering from his attack. She stumbled up and ran to her room. King, Shark and Hawk who saw the whole commotion finally came down the stairs.

"Whoa dude!" Shark said amazed

"Where are you going?" King asked worried of his good friend.

"I am going in search for my father, apparently he is still alive!? Axel replied plainly looking up to Lioness' room.

"Then we will come with you! We can help...!" King stated.

"Yeah! And I need to catch a tan! There's nothing better to do here!" Hawk added.

No one took notice of him but Axel nodded. Meet me at the airport at 2, I need to do some things first! And he left, feeling miserable and cold.

Everyone excluding Axel was in their room packing. King and Shark was nearly finished and went to the kitchen to get a snack. Hawk was going to take double the time as there was only his favourite shirt in his suitcase. Lioness was finished; no one knew that she was going. She decided that she had to go to protect Axel but how she didn't know! She finally decided to climb out her window.

Axel waited patiently at the airport. He thought about how bad his day has been. _Well I was violent on Lioness she probably hates my guts...well she deserves this! I need to find my dad! I went to my mums to ask if she has been in contact with dad, she looked really surprised! Maybe she doesn't know dad is alive! Well I guess I am on my own! _He started walking to his plane when he heard someone shout his name. King and Shark were only a few seconds behind him. Hawk was seen far behind dragging his case. Axel sighed and wondered what he has got them into. He looked at them again and wondered how Lioness felt about this but he decided not think about her when he felt a lump in his throat.

"So where are we going?" King wondered

Axel soon replied, "Japan, to the Jo Lan temple! Hopefully someone can tell me something about my dad!"

"What we waiting for? Let's get a move on!" Shark bellowed

"Err...Me!" Hawk piped up, out of breath, as he finally got to the meeting part. Everyone laughed and walked to their plane.

Lioness got off her plane. She smiled at the sun shining in her eyes; it felt nice to be back home in Brazil. She walked down the busy streets of Rio Jeneiro her hometown; she wasn't going home, which she felt guilty for but she had business to do. She turned into another busy street just as bad as the others and quickly ran into a capoiera training building. Smiling at the owner of the building she signalled she was going downstairs. She ran down the stairs into the dark basement where she searched for a trap door. She soon found it and walked down the ladder. After 2 minutes of walking she stood in front of a door with a Jo Lan dragon on it. She smiled as she was proud of not forgetting how get to this place. She took a breath and walked through the door. It was a massive hall with thousands of people practicing Jo Lan. There were two sets of stairs and some thin wood that kept the roof up. She looked round the familiar room and remembered her past, she was soon interrupted when she felt a light tap on her shoulders. She turned around quickly to face a tall, tanned boy. He had dark hair and hazel eyes, pretty gorgeous really. He had a wide grin on his face.

"Kyle!" Lioness gasped as her old friend was standing in front of her. She hugged him tightly still not believing her eyes

"Long time no see!" he replied after a while. Lioness looked down feeling guilty again, she left this place for a reason and now that reason is not important why didn't she come back?

"I am sorry! I guess I got caught up in Landmark and forgot that I had a life here too!" Lioness admitted feeling bad, "but I am back now! And I need to see Master Manning! It is urgent!"

Kyle smiled at his once best friend, "He is in his room!"

Lioness gave Kyle a short grin and ran up the first sets of stairs, when she got to the second she slowed down for a while then she sighed and ran up again. The hall was dark and there was only one door. She crept towards the door and lightly knocked on it. She waited a while and was about to leave when she heard a male voice answer.

"come in"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Searching**

Japan was bustling with working people. Pollution surrounded the 4 boys who came out the Japanese airport. It was gradually getting dark and people were starting to go home.

"Dude! This place is awesome!" Shark admitted as he looked at all the skyscrapers towering all over him.

"It's a shame that there is not much sun, but at least there are hot girls!" Hawk said aloud while eying some tourist who also came for a good holiday.

Axel was thinking, thinking hard. He thought that if he came to the Jo Lan temple than he would get some kind of clue here, but he just couldn't think where the temple was. He was hidden so that the people of Japan or any unwanted visitors go there. Axel thought about the time his dad told him he was going to Japan.

_Flashback_

Sebastian frowned at the phone call that he just received; he looked at his wife that has just walked in. He tried to smile but couldn't and she immediately knew something was wrong. She sighed as she knew that frown.

"Where are you going now?" she asked

"Japan, about the Jo Lan temple" he replied plainly

"Well you are going to have to tell Axel yourself this time!" she commanded then walks out in a huff

"Daddy?"

Sebastian turned around in a sudden. His blue eyed son was staring back at him. He smiled as he patted on his lap. Axel ran up to his father and jumped on his lap.

"Why is mummy upset?" Axel blurted out hoping that his parents were not splitting up.

"Well she is upset that...I have to leave to go to Japan" Sebastian responded feeling guilty as he once promised his son he would never leave again. He felt his son fidget a bit.

"But you promised! You said you will teach me more Jo Lan and you will never leave again!" Axel whined

Sebastian lifted his son onto the bed to resume packing. His head told him he had to go to the temple to help people but his heart wanted him to stay with his family. He opened his drawer and started taking random clothes. He felt his hand touch something metal and cold. He looked down and saw a necklace with the Jo Lan dragon on it. He smiled as a thought came to his head. He turned around to face his whimpering son.

"You know I won't be gone forever! If you ever want to find me all you have to do is use this!" He told his son who had stop crying and was traumatised by the necklace. Sebastian smiled as his mission was accomplished. The necklace was a bit like a compass, the tail of the dragon will always point to the Jo Lan temple.

"H...How?" Axel stuttered

"If you have this to your heart it will always point to the Jo Lan temple and you can find whenever you want!" He whispered makings his beautiful son's eyes get wider.

_End of Flashback_

Axel snapped out of it and found himself still outside of the airport in the cold air. King was now walking towards a restaurant, Hawk was talking the girls he eyed earlier who were obviously getting bored and Shark has already got out his skateboard and was roaming the streets ignoring the business people rolling their eyes at him.

Axel sighed at took of his rucksack, he dug deeply into the bag trying to find the necklace that he had kept for ages hoping that one day it will help him find his dad. No luck yet. He started checking his pockets hoping he could find it there but still nothing.

King noticed Axel was worried about something as he searched his pockets so he stopped walking towards the delicious smell and went over to his good friend.

"What's up?" King asked trying to sound not too worried

"Eerm... have you seen this metal necklace with a Jo Lan dragon on it?" Axel wondered as he still search his belongings

"Not really...wait...didn't Shark have it round his neck?" questioned King.

Axel got up straight away looking Sharks way that was coming towards them, he noticed that Shark was wearing HIS necklace and he was definitely not happy about this. As Shark came past them Axel stuck out his foot so that Shark skateboard stumbled as he fell off.

"What the...!" Shark cried as he got up, "What the heck was that for?" he demanded to know looking straight at Axel

"That was for taking my stuff!" Axel held as he grabbed the jewellery off Sharks neck and putting it round his. Shark rubbed at his sore neck but did not argue back as he knew that Axel was scary when he was in this kind of mood. Axel looked at the necklace to see if there was any damaged done and luckily there wasn't. He looked at the tail which pointed toward a sandy lane that seemed to look like to go on forever. He sighed, shrugged and beckoned the rest of his team to go over.

Lioness took a long, deep breath and opened the door to Master Manning's room. There was a very dim light coming from the candles around the room. And there on the floor was Axels' dad meditating. Lioness walked slowly towards him and bowed. Sebastian smiled.

"Lioness, how long has it been?" Sebastian questioned at the shy girl standing before him.

"I am so sorry! I have failed your only request! Axel is out to find you which cause everything you ever worked for to crumple into pieces all because of me!" Lioness cried, as thousands of tears fell down her cheeks. She didn't deserve to be here, Sebastian helped her through a very hard moment in her life and the only thing he asked for in return she couldn't do. Sebastian got up and wrapped his arms around the fragile girl into a big bear hug, although Lioness was another Jo Lan warrior years ago with thousands of other kids, he seemed to be connected to Lioness and treated her like his daughter.

"Ssh! It's ok! Let him come, I knew this would happen someday! While he figures out where I am you can have your old room back and stay and train, we might need you, if he comes in the end!"

Lioness nodded knowing it would be better if she didn't get in a state. She smiled as Sebastian never gave away her room.

"You never gave away my room?" asked Lioness.

"I knew someday you will come back, now go on and train, lots of people have missed you! Especially Kyle! So go on and have fun! Tomorrow I expect you to get those warriors back into shape!" Sebastian answered shooing Lioness away.

Lioness left with a big grin on her face. _Something's never change!_ She ran down the stairs to the first floor. On that floor were thousands of rooms where the borders slept. _Suckers! They have to sleep in the most crowded corridor in this place! Ha-ha! I am soo lucky! _She turned a few corners and the corridor was getting smaller and darker. Then right in front of her there was a green door with a lion/cat on it. She turned the knob and walked in expecting some things to be gone or moved but everything was there just a bit dusty. Her king sized bed was by the right wall with her gym stuff opposite it. There pictures of her old friends and Kyle and even Sebastian on her shelves. She remembered something and grabbed her bag which was now by her door. She carefully pulled something out wrapped in news paper. She smiled at the object and placed it in the middle of her shelf. She smiled at it one more time and left the room.

Hawk stopped to catch his breath, they have been walking for 2 hours and it was really dark he looks ahead and they were still walking. The others didn't seem to be exhausted but they didn't understand that Hawk wasn't as healthy as them. He took one more deep breath and carried on. _I will show them that I am just as healthy as them! _He thought to himself. He hurried along hoping to catch up quickly.

After another hour of Hawks whining they soon came to a stop – right in front of the temple. Hawk sat down who was obviously exhausted and tired. King also sat down to stop his belly from grumbling so loudly while Shark just wondered around the place.

"This place is scary!" Shark commented

"I know! The way the shadows seem to go on forever and you never know whose there!" Hawk added, observing the place.

Axel shook his head as he felt his eyes feeling droopy. He had to find someone to help him. He started wondering and calling and finally someone answered.

"Yes?" An old man answered coming out of the shadows.

"wow! That was freaky!" Shark whispered to Hawk

"Well...eerm... I was wondering if you can help me! My dad he has been missing for ten years or so and eerm... someone told me that he was still alive and I was wondering if you know where he can be?" Axel hoped.

The old man nodded, "I see!" he signalled for the boys to come in which they reluctantly did.

"So do you know where he is?" Axel asked again

"You need to rest for your journey tomorrow; I will call for one of my people to get you food. You can wash here as well and then I will tell you where your dad is but where is your 5th person? She is a girl in your team, why isn't she here?" The old man finished

"She didn't want to come!" Axel replied quickly not making eye contact with anyone. He felt terribly guilty what he done to her and he would do anything to play that scene differently but what is done is done.

"I see!" the old man stated eyeing Axel very carefully, "Well your search is over, your father is hiding deep under the martial arts capoiera in Brazil! And there and only there you would find him with thousand of warriors preparing to fight if you go and see him. That is the consequence! If you decide to reunite with your father then that will bring war between good Jo Lan and the bad!"

The old man looked at the boys after he finished his short speech. He smiled and walked away, he himself would have to prepare for the worse to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Reunited at Last Part 1**

"Step left and raises your right arm!" Lioness instructed as thousand pupils followed.

"Good! Lift your right leg and balance!" she carried on.

Lioness was standing in the hall, where she trained pupils in the school. At the moment she just warmed them up, she didn't in her place yet to start teaching them capoiera or even Jo Lan.

"Well done! Take 5!" she said as she started jumping off the stage. She walked through the bustling hall outside, where the Jo Lan School was based had a funny architecture. It was under the streets but very deep under enough to have a few floors. If it wasn't for the electricity and candles it would have been very dark but luckily the corridors slowly slopes up into an open field far from civilisation so they can practice or just hang out.

When she finally got there she saw Kyle and a group of boys who she knew with him. She walked slowly towards them while taking in the nice scenery. Although when she was younger and use to board here she loved it but she was the only girl although there was an old woman who was there as well to help but she passed away a year ago. Kyle and the others noticed her and welcomed her.

"Hey! I saw you in the hall and to be honest it still doesn't feel like old times!" Kyle acknowledged

"I know! I still don't feel like home! If you know what I mean?" She looked at him for a while and in return she got a confused look, "I guess you don't!"

"Well! Why don't you just do things that you use to do when you use to board here?" A boy piped up, known as Jordan.

Lioness smiled weakly as he they just wanted to help. She started to walk away to get back to training when she heard someone call her name. She didn't look back as she heard footsteps trying to catch up with her.

"Wait up!" Kyle panted

Lioness smiled as she knew Kyle hated running even though he was one of the healthiest.

"So... you haven't told me about your time in Landmark!" Kyle continued

"What is there to tell? I went to school, help save the city a few times! _A few? You mean a thousand! _And have 4 new best friends!" She replied. She specifically left out the bit about falling in love with the master's son as she thought that wasn't important. Kyle looked happy for some strange reason.

"So you didn't meet anyone you like...like?" Kyle questioned

Lioness looked at him in a questioning way, "You are weird!" she answered then walked off avoiding the question again. She hasn't told anyone about Axel and her but she had a feeling that the master figured it out, why is she is even worried about Axel? She hates him, he means nothing to her. She tried and she failed! End of! She shook her head and carried on walking towards the underground building. When she finally got there, she looked up and saw thin wood bar things joining from wall to wall. Only a cat can walk along that. She smiled as a flashback flew into her head.

_Flashback_

_Lioness came out of her room to go to the meeting that Master Manning arranged. She absolutely hated meetings except the fact she gets to sit next to her best friend Kyle. She walks over to the already crowded hall and no surprise she couldn't see. That was the disadvantage of being a girl, always smaller than the others. She tried squeezing through but still no luck. She looked up and saw the wood frame work and smiled._

"_As you all know we need more volunteers to look out for any intruders, we wouldn't want anyone getting hurt but we need as much volunteers as possible. Anyone?" Sebastian requested out loud_

_A few off the older guys put their hands up, as everyone would expect but then a girl's voice was heard over the mumbling._

"_I will!" Lioness called getting Sebastian's attention. Sebastian looked up to find Lioness walking on the thin wood. The wood was so thin that it could easily break but looking up at Lioness she looked so comfortable more than she has been in days._

"_Eerm...well we need strong guys that can easily defend themselves!" Sebastian responded as politely as he could but still managed to get a few sniggers._

_Lioness frowned, "I can beat all those guys with my eyes close! I even managed to get up here without being noticed!"_

_Lioness had a point and she knew it. She raised her eyebrow pushing Sebastian to argue back but he knew better to and gave in by nodding. _

_End of Flashback_

And it stuck that way. When she is up there she couldn't be more comfortable. If someone wants to argue with her they would lose without getting started, and people didn't even try to get in argument while she was up there especially if you make her angry. Which was proven when the boys she insulted demanded a fight and called her a wimpy girl, she easily stuck to her word and beat them with her eyes close without breaking a sweat.

She stopped suddenly and ran to the wall when she got very close to the wall she jumped, pressing her legs against the wall then using her hands to grab the wood. She smirked and she pulled herself up. _I still got it!_

To be honest, Axel loved flying. When he is up in the air far from the ground he couldn't feel safer. Ironic really as something good go wrong causing the plane to crash and sending everyone to an immediate death. He only liked it because he could do some serious thinking; thinking that you can't do in everyday life. He put on his headphones and closed his eyes; he pretended to relax so King won't bother him with his worrying questions. King does that quite a lot now, ever since Axel lashed out on Lioness. Everyone was quite worried about Axel, who would throw their love one to the other side off the room? Axel sighed silently, knowing that he was a jerk and still wondering how he was going to make it up to Lioness.

_Why should I make it up to her? She was the one who wouldn't tell me where my dad is! She knew all along where he was after she saw me nearly kill Paine, no! I will not make it up to her, why should I care? Anyway, why should I be worrying about her when I know where my dad is! (No thanks to her!) But why is everyone saying that if I go find him I will be in danger or there are consequences? So many questions..._

"Sir? "A pretty blonde hair woman asked Axel who staring into space.

"Eerm, yeah?" Axel snapped back into reality as he noticed someone speaking to him.

The blonde woman smiled, "would you like a drink?"

Axel shook his head and smiled politely, "no thank you but we you mind telling me how long it is until we get to Brazil?"

"Not long!" She replied walking away.

She was right as in another half an hour the boys found themselves on the hot streets of Brazil. The sun was shining down on them making their faces radiant. Hawk smiled as this is what he wanted out of this trip; hot babes everywhere, the sun always shining giving him a wonderful tan and especially no fighting with crazy ninja guys.

Axel didn't wait long to get use to the place, he was very impatient and just wanted to find his dad. They stopped by a cafe to get some proper food as King whined that the planes food was downright disgusting. Axel didn't eat anything as he was too anxious, and the guys noticed that, they didn't speak to him as they know how easy it was to get him into a bad mood.

"Soo..." Shark started annoyed with the awkward silence

"This place is great, the sun, the hot girls...I don't know why Lioness didn't want to come, it is amazing here!" Hawk babbled on, no noticing King and Shark wincing and the sound of Lioness' name and giving Hawk evils. Hawk caught on to the stares and kicked himself for mentioning Lioness' name and slowly looked over to Axel who seemed not to notice either as he stared out the window. King sighed as that was a close one and kicked Hawk under the table, warning him that next time it will be much worst.

"Can we get going?" Axel asked but it sounded more like an order as the guys reluctantly stood up to leave.

It didn't take long to find a capoiera training building as there is only one in the whole of Rio Jeneiro. The boys walked in keeping a close eye for anything out of the ordinary. They decided to split up and when they did Axel wait straight to the owner.

"Hi!" Axel said getting the owners attention

"Hi, I am Bill, what can I do for you?" Bill casually responded

"I was wondering, do you know where I can find a Sebastian Manning?" Axel replied in a casual manner as well.

Bill's eye widens at the name, and he slowly pressed a button under the desk he was stationed at.

"Who are you?" Bill asked in a vicious way, forgetting about being casual, but before Axel could reply, a green gas surrounded the room causing him fall unconscious and the same for Hawk, Shark and King.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Reunited at Last Part 2**

Axel woke up to the faint sound of mumbling. His vision was blurry but it soon focused and it showed him that he was in a massive hall with thousand or so people looking at him. He tried to move but to his discovery he found his hands were tied behind him in really tight ropes. He turned his head to see where the rest of his team was. King was already awake next to him, looking around the room as well and funny enough Shark did the same. Hawk was still unconscious but he slightly moved showing that he was going to wake up soon.

All of a sudden a male walked up to Axel with a stern look on his face and with his fist clenched.

"Who are you?" he snarled which silenced the hall

"I could ask the same question for you?" Axel replied in the mood for being cheeky

"You are not in the position to be asking questions!" he growled moving forward and lifting his fists

"Leave him alone Kyle!" Lioness shouted from the wooden frames where she has been watching the scene. Axel, Shark, King and Hawk who have suddenly waked up looked up to where she has been sitting; they stared at her astonished at her presence.

"Is it me or is this getting weirder by the minute?" Shark said aloud

Lioness ignored this comment and jumped down like a panther; she jumped onto the stage and walked up to Kyle who was astonished at her order.

"B...But they are intruders, we don't know who they are!" Kyle argued back

"I do! So let them go and get the master! Tell him they are here!" she replied immediately looking straight into his eyes, giving a stare telling him not to argue back. He walked away half-heartedly to follow her request.

"What are you doing here?" King asked to fill the tension on the stage

"None of your business!" she answered untying the ropes around the wrist.

"How long have you been here?" Shark carried on with questions rubbing his sore wrists.

"The day Axel stupidly left to cause trouble even though I told him not to!" Lioness retorted helping Hawk up who was feeling dizzy, and then giving Axel evils

"If I cause so much trouble stop fighting my battles then!" Axel let out helping himself up. Lioness clenched her fist ready to hit him when Kyle grabbed her hands and whispered something in her ears, she grinned and nodded. She then look at her team then beckoned them to follow her. Axel gave Kyle a glare and followed Lioness; he couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy when Kyle whispered something to Lioness. Lioness led them up some stairs and into a dark corridor where there was only one door.

"You ready to see your father again?" Lioness asked still facing the door.

"Of course I am!" Axel retorted brushing past her opening the door for him.

The room was dim with the same candles that were burning when Lioness first came. Sebastian was standing by his desk, with his back facing the door.

"Dad?" Axel called out still not used to the darkness.

The shadow slowly turned round to face his blue eyed son. "Axel!"

They ran to embrace each other for has been ten years. Axel broke the hug to look at his dad's unfamiliar face, he couldn't imagine this day any different. He had finally found his dad. After what seemed like minutes, the silence was broken by Hawk questioning.

"So can you explain where we are?"

"This is a school for Jo Lan warriors. We train students here to become one of the best and also if they needed in special circumstances!" Lioness snapped obviously still not back in her good mood.

"So what are you doing here?" Shark wondered

"None of your business! Sebastian can go please; I don't think you need me here now!" Lioness stated getting impatient with being reunited with her team again

"No! I need to talk to all of you! This is very important, as Axel is here, it won't take long for Quang to get here! So I need Lioness and Axel to prepare the rest of the school! I would talk to you too privately later! Lioness can you go and show them their rooms!" Sebastian finished still not taking his eyes from his handsome son.

Lioness groaned and walked out, with the rest of the team following them. She went down towards a busy corridor where there was only 1 room spare. It took a lot of arguing but Shark and Hawk shared that room while King shared with Kyle leaving Axel with Lioness. She frowned all the way to her room where she instructed Axel to stay on his side of her room, and then left to scream at someone.

Axel smiled as he made Lioness angry and went to look round her room forgetting Lioness' order's to stay at his side of the room. He noticed normal stuff for exercising and her legendary punch bag but he noticed something new. He walked over to her shelf on her side and picked up the polished object. It was a collage of pictures of their team at different memories but right in the middle was him and her in the swimming pool. He felt a tingly feeling in his stomach and went back to packing. His tingly feeling was soon overcome by a new feeling, excitement. He was proud of himself, he has finally done it, and he found his father.

_This is just amazing! I need to tell mum as well, he was in front of me and I could see him with my own eyes! Note to self need to find out more information about the last 10 years and how he is connected to Lioness. I am going to find King to do some exploring._

King and Kyle were outside in the open field with Shark and Hawk.

"Soo...you have been saving Landmark city from a crazy goon called Paine but now he is in jail with his crazy daughter Madison and now you are after Quang or he is after you!" Kyle observed, "I wonder why Lioness didn't mention this! She should be boasting!"

"Well you know Lioness, she have her weird moods!" Hawk pointed out

"So what is she doing here?" King began

"I don't really know to be honest but all I know Sebastian found her and she is really close to him and she helps him run the school!" Kyle declared

Axel joined in the conversation, "So how long has this school been around?"

"10 years, sorry about earlier, we have to be really careful who enters the school in case of Quang!" Kyle said

"No harm done! What is the business with Quang?" Axel questioned

Lioness over heard the conversation when she was talking to some other guys and decided to butt in, "Well since you cannot take good advice you came along and started a war! If you could find your dad, Quang sure will and that's the end of all of us here! Well done!"

Axel took a deep breath not wanting to hurt and smiled at her, "Lioness, Lioness! You should stop all this negative talk as I know you love me very much when I saw your picture on the shelf! So you are a big softie at heart!"

"You went on my side of the room!!" Lioness shouted, "How dare you? You have no right!"

"Temper, temper!" Axel snarled, but he didn't notice Lioness step forward to punch him. He stumbled back but soon recovered to pounce back at her but he was stopped by King and Shark while Kyle and Hawk tried to stop Lioness. She gave Axel one last death glare then shrug off Hawk and Kyle to go back inside.

"God damn it Axel!" King cried visibly angry with his actions. Axel wiped the blood from his nose and looked in the direction Lioness left.

"I am guessing you guys are really close!" Kyle joked but only got glares.

"They were! Until all this business about Axel's dad!" Hawk admitted, "Then Axel getting an attitude problem!"

Axel glower his look towards the ground then left as he was getting really tired and couldn't be bothered to hear his friends talk about him in not a polite way. When he got to the room he heard faint hits towards the punch bag. He sighed and walked in to see the Lioness' curvy back.

Lioness could feel someone's presence and not one she wanted as well. She carried on punching but harder although she couldn't concentrate as Axel just stood there watching her.

"Is it a habit you just standing there watching me when I am punching a punch bag or practising?"

Axel just stood there staring at her trapped in his own thoughts not noticing that Lioness asked him a question.

"Axel?"

"What!" Axel replied snapping back into actuality but forgetting to lose the attitude. Lioness grew stiff again and continued punching the bag.

"What is your problem? I am sick and tired of trying but you are just like a wall! Not letting anything sinks through!" Lioness yelled. She ran over to the picture and threw it at him but he dodged so that it hit the door knob which broke off. Axel and Lioness stood there in horror knowing that there recent nightmare just happened, they are trapped in a room together, with no escape.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Out in the Open**

Axel sat on his bed watching the beautiful figure crouched down before him. He felt a mixture of emotions boil up inside him; he felt angry with himself for dodging the picture causing him to be locked in the room with his love of his life. He was happy that he was stuck with only Lioness, if he was stuck with Hawk or Shark he would have gone crazy and he was curious to see if anyone has noticed that he is missing. He soon got bored with the silence and decided to start a conversation but Lioness beat him to it.

"Ya know you can help me instead of watching me like you always do...it's a bit pervy!" Lioness stated continuing with picking up the ruined picture of the team she threw at Axel. _Why do I even bother sometimes! He is pathetic! _

Axel blushed at the comment, he looked away and the studied the room for the hundredth time, his eyes noticed the untidiness of her bed, he smirked as he knew that she hated doing her bed.

"You never could tidy your bed, and I guess that habit follows you!" Axel joked but only got a glare in response. Lioness sharply turned back to picking the sharp object. _He is such a jerk! _While thinking thoughts about him she pressed her hand on a sharp edge making it pierce into her skin causing her to bleed...badly. Her instincts kicked in making her gasp in pain. She cradled her hand while getting up to get a box of tissues by her bed. Axel looked up in curiosity to see Lioness wincing in pain. He cautiously got up alerted, "You alright?" He asked with a bit of worry in his voice.

"NO! I CUT MY HAND ON A STUPID GLASS THAT I THREW AT YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE A POMPOUS GIT! YOU THINK THE WHOLE WORLD EVOLVES AROUND YOU AND YOU NEED TO KNOW EVERYTHING AND YOU DON'T CARE HOW IT AFFECTS OTHER PEOPLE! I WISH SOMETIMES I COULD JUST SMACK YOU ROUND THE FACE!" she screamed unable to hold back her emotions.

Axel stood a few feet away from her with a serious face; he watched her take deep breaths trying to regain her calmness.

"Hit me then" Axel replied plainly not knowing what's taking over him. As he looked at her confused face he felt as he has been slapped in the face about what a jerk he has been lately. Not taking people's5 feelings into consideration especially Lioness and it hurt him that he had broken Lioness heart...again.

Lioness stared for everlasting minutes; her brain was ticking like a bomb. A thought then came to her that he was taking this as a joke and she grimaced. She just couldn't take it anymore; she rapidly moved towards him and raised her hand hoping that he will flinch. Nevertheless Axel stood there staring deeply into her eyes; she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something in his eyes that wanted to tell her something. She took another moment to look into his eyes as well hopefully telling him that he hurt her but she couldn't do it as frustration took over making her hand to carry its journey to Axel face but it was brought to a halt when Axels hand flew out and grabbed her hand and pulled Lioness towards him, then without wasting a second him pressed his lips onto Lioness' lips.

Lioness eyes widen in shock but soon felt calm and started kissing him back letting the warm feeling flow through her. Without a second thought they were soon on the bed embracing each other and then one thing lead to another.

Lioness looked around her familiar room; she smiled as it was now on the top of her list for favourite places. She looked over at her company sleeping soundless next to her and smiled, her moment was soon ruined when there was a knock on the door.

"Anyone there?" an unfamiliar voice called. Lioness reluctantly sat straight and shook Axel forcefully.

Axel groaned as he was enjoying his peaceful sleep but listened to the beautiful voice telling him to get up. He slowly rolled of the bed to find his pants, which were lying on top of the lamp; he grabbed them and quickly put them on.

"Erm...yes!! I and Axel are stuck...the door handle broke off!" Lioness responded to the unfamiliar voice.

"Ok...I will go and get Kyle!"

Lioness gave a sigh of relief and used that time to get change and tidy the room to look like nothing happened, and she did that quickly with the help of Axel. They didn't say much to each other except the odd questions to make time go by. Soon enough Kyle was there with the help of King to knock down the door.

"Wow! How long have you guys been in here?" Kyle questioned looking round the room, with a surprised face to see Axel is still alive.

"Ha-ha! E...eerm long enough!" Lioness responded quickly avoiding all eye contact.

"Soo...what did you do?" King asked out of curiosity also eying the room

Axel shuffled his feet a little bit and looked down to the floor, "Nothing!"

Lioness looked at Axel for a while and understood instantly, "Absolutely nothing! In fact I am glad you are here!" she said with a bit more confidence, then walked out escaping the questions. Kyle gave Axel a questionable look and got in return a shrug. He sighed and went on the direction Lioness went in.

Kyle soon caught up with Lioness who was in the kitchen grabbing a drink.

"You alright?" Kyle asked

"Yep! Why shouldn't I?"

"You managed not to kill Axel and you were in that room for a long time!"

"Well I just ignored him! Can we talk about something other than Axel please?" Lioness stated trying to evade the questions about what happened in the room.

"Ok!" Kyle answered back. He looked at her for a while and smirked

Lioness soon noticed Kyle smirking at her while she was drinking. "What you looking at?"

"Nothing!"

"Go on...tell me please! You know you can tell me anything!"

Kyle looked at her again and then took a step towards her, "It's just you look really pretty!" he whispered into her ear making her feel like jelly.

"K...Kyle" she retorted back but was interrupted by Kyle kissing her. She took a step back in shock and looked away hoping that she did not hurt his feelings but surprisingly Kyle just smiled.

"You know its ok! I know you like Axel! I just wanted always wanted to kiss you!" Kyle said reassuringly.

Lioness smiled weakly, "Sorry!" she felt a pang of guiltiness. "How did you know?"

Kyle grinned; "I saw your bra under the bed!" he then walked away leaving Lioness red with embarrassment.

Meanwhile Axel was left with King in the room. He could feel Kings eyes looking at him with curiosity and couldn't help but ask him why.

"Why are you looking at me?" Axel said

"I know you guys didn't just sit here in silence! Tell me what happened or you will never leave this room!" King answered

Axel smiled cheekily and walked towards the bed, he then bent down and started searching for something. He then stopped and pulled out a black bra and threw it at King. King caught it out of instincts and chuckled.

"You didn't!" King declared.

Axel smiled and left the room leaving King baffled.

**Yay! I finally updated! It was for jdejm by the way! Moving on...I am a bit stuck for ideas! I was thinking I should get straight to the battle now or a little of drama where Lioness thinks she might be pregnant! I really don't know so send reviews telling me what you think!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Preparation**

_Positive. Negative. Negative. Positive._ Lioness took a deep breath and looked at the last test. _Positive. _Lioness stared at the test. No thoughts came into her head she just stared and stared and stared. A knock brought her crashing down to reality and she let out her breath that she didn't know she was holding. She looked up at the door and hid the tests under her bed as she checked her face for any tears that might have escaped. "Who is it?" she asked to buy some time.

"Axel...can I come in...People are staring!" Axel whispered back

Lioness smiled as she remembered her last conversation with Axel.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Alex and Lioness sat in their room in an awkward silence. It has been a week since they slept together and things have been very awkward lately._

"_Soo..." Axel started hoping that in future their relationship won't be this awkward...if they decided to have a relationship in the future._

_Lioness got up and hesitantly sat next to Axel. She took his hand gently and whispered, "If it is ok...I think we should maybe give it a try...you know...our relationship"_

_She weakly smiled but inside her butterflies was getting out of control and was starting to give her goose bumps. Axel looked deep into her colour changing eyes and grinned, "I would love that." Then he leaned in to give her a sweet but passionate kiss._

_When they broke for air Lioness couldn't feel any happier, by this time she had goose bumps on her goose bumps. When she looked over at Axel he was frowning which made Lioness lose her happy grin._

"_What's the matter?" Lioness asked resting her head on his shoulder._

"_Well...I...I was thinking that maybe we should keep our relationship a secret since there is an upcoming war coming up and we wouldn't want to cause any problems." Axel replied refusing to look into her eyes._

_Lioness couldn't hide the hurt on her face but luckily Axel didn't look at her as if he knew that she would be upset._

"_You think we are going to cause problems?"_

"_No...I just think we should concentrate on the war...you know...I wouldn't want to lose you again."_

_Good save Axel Lioness thought as she knew that she couldn't be upset for him not wanting to lose her._

"_Ok...if that's what you really want!"_

_Axel got up, with a warm feeling in his stomach as he looked back at Lioness. _

"_Let's go...you coming? Axel questioned._

_Lioness didn't look up at him...she kept staring at the floor. "No...I think I will just stay, I have got a bad headache."_

"_Ok...see you later!" Axel left leaving Lioness to tackle her headache and also dizziness which decided to join in the battle._

"_God what's wrong with me? And why am I talking to myself?" Lioness asked to no one in particular then groaned and lay on her bed until she fell asleep._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Come in Kyle!" Lioness joked.

Axel burst through the door, "KYLE? WHAT DO YOU MEAN KYLE?"

Lioness started giggling at Axel's reaction and assured him that she was joking. After his face has gone back to its normal colour they both lay down on Lioness' bed and stared at the ceiling.

_Go on Lioness! This is your time to tell him...NOW! Before he probably falls asleep. It's not that hard, just tell him that you are pregnant and he will understand! But he should be concentrating on the battle and I don't want this to distract him. Ok...it's decided. I will tell him after the battle!_

"So are we going to train or what?" She asked jumping on the bed next to Axel.

"..."

"Axel?" Lioness looked over at him to see him asleep peacefully. She smiled and kissed him sweetly on the lips. She was so happy that everything turned for the good.

**Soooooorry for the long wait...I am just soo lazy! I don't even have a proper excuse!! ): Anyways I know this was short but it was more like a filler for what I have decided about Lioness' pregnancy and the next chapter will be straight to the battle! There will only be like 2 chapters left of this story so I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews in advance! (:**

**Zia...x**


End file.
